


你的身边是我唯一想去的天堂

by Darchi



Series: 愿得一人心 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Sex, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega!Bucky, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky晚上会出去找乐子。他总是带着别人的味道醉醺醺的回到家。他拥抱了Steve。于是事情就这么自然而然的发生了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你的身边是我唯一想去的天堂

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606280) by [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway). 



> 原作者笔记：
> 
> 如果顺利的话，我会写成一个系列短篇集。但是现在还不能保证。

* * *

 

 

夜晚，Bucky倒进他的床上，身上还带着酒精和某个alpha的味道。他的室友Steve对此已经见怪不怪了。他回到他们的小破公寓的时候总是这幅德行，闻起来就跟刚去过妓院一样。但是Steve也明白，他并没有妒忌的权利（因为Bucky现在不属于他，将来也不会属于他。他一遍遍的对自己重复这句话，并祈求上帝让这句话给他力量，好让他的心脏不要在接近那个人时总是不受控制的狂跳）。

  
那个人在床上翻来覆去，直到他的身体带着暖意贴住Steve的背才肯罢休。他们不应该这么亲昵的，他们已经不再是小孩子了，只有配偶才会这么亲昵。但Steve没有说话，也没有动弹。他一直喜欢和Bucky腻在一起，越长大越喜欢。就算他是这世界上最孱弱无力的alpha，就算他的存在只是alpha里最可笑的反例，他也一样喜欢和omega亲近；尤其当那个omega是他从小就一见钟情的Bucky时，更是如此。

尽管Bucky最近让人感觉越来越难以忍受——他出去找乐子的次数越来越多，打架越来越狠，而且每天晚上都带着不同alpha或者beta的味道回来——但Steve依然爱着他。他会在他踉跄回家后给他清理，会在早上为他煮咖啡，也会接受他带着慵懒笑容所说出的并不十分真诚的道歉，还会踮起脚揉乱Bucky的头发，说他是个笨蛋。  
或者就跟现在一样，让Bucky挨着他的脖子舒服的躺着，努力说服自己不要胡思乱想。

“嘿，Steve，”那个人低声说，但即使压低了声音，那些话听起来也意外的响亮。“Steve，你醒着吗？”

他应该说不，应该转身睡觉，但是该死的，他做不到。于是，他稍稍抬起头，点了点。“现在醒了，”他说。他努力压抑语气里的怒意，但是失败了。“你又去喝酒了？”

Bucky点点头。Steve能感觉到他的头抵住自己的背，能感觉到他坚毅的下颚和柔软的头发。Bucky发出一声小小的快乐的低哼，朝他的背上贴得更紧。“你应该跟我一起来的，”他说。Steve能感到他热热的呼吸拂过，他用尽全力才没让自己颤抖起来。“我保证我们可以玩得很开心。跳舞啦，听音乐啦，喝酒啦……”

其实Bucky的意思是Bucky会玩的开心，因为他会跳舞和喝酒。然而Steve并没有说破。他不想毫无理由的让Bucky烦心。“你知道我不喜欢泡酒吧吧？”他回答，“烟味太重，会让我咳嗽。”

“但你还是应该来。我们很久都没有一块出去玩了。”Bucky的声音里似乎有一点悲伤，Steve希望这只是自己的错觉。不管有多难，Steve从来都不想看到那个人难过。

“下次再说吧，”他试着安慰他。而在这些话说出口之前，他就知道Bucky肯定不会相信——他自己也不相信。

那个人的确不信，他僵了一下才又放松下来。“你只是在敷衍我，”Steve从来没听过他用这么小的声音说话，带着疲惫和绝望。

然后有很长一段时间他们俩都没有说话。Steve想不出有什么话好说。他不会对Bucky撒谎，但是说实话的话感觉只会更糟，搞不好会以最坏的方式狠狠的伤到那个人。然而，Bucky说话了，Steve真希望他没有打破沉默。

“为什么你不想要我？”那个人突然问。他的声音依然很小，但却带着绝望和痛苦。“我知道……我知道，我不够好，但是只要你跟我说，告诉我怎么做，我肯定会为你变得更好的。我发誓，Steve，我发誓。”

Bucky靠他更近，把脸藏进SteveT恤背面里。Steve觉得自己可能是疯了，但是他感觉T恤湿透了，有眼泪划过皮肤。

他上一次看见Bucky哭还是他们小时候的事。当时他们在跟别人打架。那时候Steve体弱多病，所以Bucky用尽全力保护他。对方一拳打在Bucky的脸上。当Steve半扶半抱的带他回家时，看到了他脸颊上的泪水。

但是现在不一样了，他们已经长大了，Bucky不应该痛苦，尤其是不应该因为他而痛苦。

他慢慢转过身，留下充足的时间让那个人挪开身体，不停的想着应该到底怎么回答才合适。或许他应该让Bucky早点睡觉，因为Bucky醉得厉害，肯定不知道自己在说什么。又或许他应该试着逗他开心，比如告诉Bucky他现在就很完美。

但那样的话他就是在说谎了，Steve从来都不习惯说谎。

因为Bucky就是一切，不论是他的好还是坏，都是Steve每天早晨醒来和晚上睡下前唯一想到的事。他是Steve最担心的人，也是第一个Steve每天晚上为之祈祷的人。Bucky是他在听到其他人谈论爱情时想到的那个人，每次都是。

但是他什么都说不出来。每一次呼吸都在提醒Steve自己到底有多爱他，而Bucky却毫不知情。所以Steve一直沉默，直到他终于有勇气看着那个人的眼睛，才开口说，“嘿，嘿”。他轻声细语，试着微笑，但是当他看到Bucky盈满泪水的双眼，一切都变得那么艰难。他强迫自己不许碰那个人，他担心一旦碰到对方，自己就再也不会放手了。“别哭了，好吗？你是我最好的朋友。而且外面……”他噎住了，这些话让他很痛苦，但是他知道他必须得说出来。为了Bucky。“外面有成百上千的alpha爱你，只要能跟你说话，他们连死都愿意。”

Bucky的脸上没有笑容，一点都没有。这种表情不适合Bucky。Bucky的脸上应该是笑容，明亮如阳光、和熙如细雨的笑容。Steve试着微笑，但当看到Bucky的失落和痛苦，他发现自己根本做不到。

如果那个人肯给他多一点时间，Steve肯定会想出合适的话来安慰他。但是Bucky并没有等。他皱了下眉头，垂下眼，而后抬起头来直视着Steve。泪水在他眼眶里打转，目光里混杂着妥协与脆弱。

“但你不会。”

他的语气轻柔而无力，没有一丝希望，就好像他已经确定再怎么努力也不可能争取到结果——没有什么能争取到结果。这击中了Steve的心。

如果刚刚说出那些话的是Steve，他相信自己的语气肯定也会是这样。

有很长一段时间，一切似乎都化作了虚无。没有声音，没有思想，只有Bucky的眼睛还有Steve窒息般的沉默。他曾经上百次的设想过对那个人表白自己的内心，但却从没想过会像今天这样的情形。

时间慢慢流逝，Steve还是想不出合适的话。Bucky的双眼变得越来越悲伤。所以最后，他说出了那些本不该说出的话。这些话一直憋在他心里，要把它说出口并不困难。他希望能让那个人振作起来。

“Buck，”他轻声说——如果他的声音再大一点，这些话肯定会支离破碎——“如果能跟你在一起，我情愿与整个世界为敌。”

Bucky脸上的表情跟Steve预想的一模一样——震惊、讶异、难以置信。这让Steve感到无比真实。Bucky看起来像是被吓坏了，肯定被吓坏了。

 慢慢的，慢慢的，就好像担心Steve会突然消失一样，那个人伸出一只手，用指尖轻轻碰触他的脸，然后手指滑下，碰到他的嘴唇。Steve呼吸急促，几乎窒息。

“你是……你是认真的，”他喃喃自语，就好像见到了一个不可能的梦，“天哪，你是认真的，你没有开玩笑，你没在——你是认真的。”

Bucky没有动，Steve也没有。他不知道要做些什么，也不知道要怎么做。只要看着Bucky就好。只要静静感受那个人按在他唇上的手指就好。

感觉好像过了永远那么久。Steve头一回因为肺病之外的原因而觉得自己的胸腔里塞的满满当当，身体几乎承受不住，仿佛马上就要爆炸。

Bucky先动了，Steve并不觉得惊讶。那个人一点点的靠近他，直到他们两个几乎彼此相触。Bucky看起来都不太会呼吸了，他呼出的热气暖暖的熨着Steve的皮肤。“我能，呃，吻你吗？”

他的声音轻到了极点，Steve几乎听不清楚，但还是让他的心脏停跳了一拍，眼睛睁得更大了。表白是一回事，而接吻……接吻却更像是他一直渴求而绝没可能得到的东西。Steve点头，带着原本压在唇上的指尖贴着皮肤滑动。即使没有多少光亮，Bucky的眼睛依然湛蓝。Steve能看出那双眼睛里的紧张。不管他们是谁，经历了什么，Steve一直都能毫无失误的读懂他的心情。他完完全全的了解Bucky。

所以，他第一次做了一个alpha应该做的事，也是他一直想为Bucky做的事：照顾他。他用一只手把自己撑起来，用了一点时间努力记住此刻Bucky的表情，而后倾下身子吻了他。

Bucky的嘴唇跟他之前想象的不太一样，但也没有什么不同。他的唇柔软而美好，带着廉价酒、香烟和其他什么人的味道，但Steve不去在意。他用另一只手捧住Bucky的脸庞，让它微微后倾，好加深这个吻。Bucky过了一会才开始回应他的吻。但这没关系，Steve能理解。如果情况反过来，他在一开始也会跟Bucky一样震惊。所以他等了一会，稍稍后退，用舌头舔那个人的唇。没过多久，那个人就张开嘴，微微叹息，开始回吻。

这个吻轻柔而温和。尽管Steve曾幻想过他们的吻会更激情，甚至有些粗暴，但他依然觉得这个吻很完美。

他们吻了许久，仿佛那就是永恒，直到Steve开始分不清自己之前是否也有过这种经历。尽管这世上所有的吻都相差不大，不过是唇贴着唇温柔的厮磨，但这个吻感觉起来与其他的吻那么不同。这个吻就像是一个承诺，像是他们早就默契于心但从未诉诸于口的什么东西。

Bucky先停下了这个吻。他带着水汽的湛蓝眼睛看着Steve。他的唇瓣粉嫩柔软，Steve忍不住想再亲过去。他会这么做，而且Bucky也会允许他这么做。但是Bucky皱了皱眉，伸出舌头舔湿嘴唇，然后说道：“你是认真的，对吗？你不是……你不是在敷衍我让我好过些，因为我又醉又孤独，而你……”  
  
他的声音噎住了，Steve也没再让他说下去。Steve伸出手拽住Bucky的夹克领子，把他朝自己拉的更近，然后撞上他的嘴唇。这个吻有点强迫的意味，比之前的更激烈，因为Steve不想让Bucky这样胡思乱想，更不想让他说出那些想法。“我这一生，”他在吻的间隙喘息着，贴住Bucky的唇，“一直都在渴望你，过去，将来，将来的将来，直到我生命的尽头。如果你愿意接受我，那么，上帝啊，Buck，我会一点不剩的把你全部占为己有。”

那个人看着Steve的表情里满是惊讶，似乎他依然没办法确定Steve所说的话是不是真的。Steve的心开始痛，他本以为不会这样的。他知道他应该让Bucky出去另外找一个别的alpha，一个可以保护他而不是需要他保护的alpha；但与此同时，他也没办法对Bucky放手，尤其是当Bucky出现这种表情的时候，尤其是在Steve渴求了他那么久之后。

“让我……告诉我怎么证明给你看。”他不知道Bucky想要什么，所以他直接询问Bucky的想法。不管那个人想要什么，他都会给。

有一瞬间的静默。Bucky的眼睛依然看着他，急切，带着希望，但仍有一丝悲伤，就跟他的声音一样。“跟我上床。”短短四个字，却似乎把Steve钉在了原地。他从来没期望过能听见这句话。从来没期望过能从Bucky口中，或者其他任何什么人口中听到这句话。

“我……”，他开口，却不知道要说什么。不知道自己是想等到Bucky戒烟戒酒好好考虑之后再提这件事，还是想现在就把一切都忘掉，把那个人狠狠拉到怀里来。但Bucky的表情那么迷茫、恐慌而无助，让他立刻就下定了决心。他忍不住探身，再一次亲吻Bucky，唇贴着唇厮磨。那个人的手慢慢挪到他的腿上，但并没有用力，就好像Bucky不知道他能不能这么做。

“好。”从他的嘴里蹦出了这个字，但一切都感觉很好，所以Steve并没有收回。“好，是的，是的，我们可以——”

Bucky用一个不顾一切的吻打断了他的话，Steve用尽他脆弱胸腔里的全部激情，给予同样热烈的回应。他回吻着Bucky，就好像那是他们生命里唯一的支撑——也许事实就是如此。突然之间，他开始觉得他与Bucky的距离永远都不够近，就算只有寥寥几层布料阻挡在他们中间，也依然让他觉得遥远的无法呼吸。

也许那个人也有同样的感觉。因为只不过过了一会，就已经有一双手在用力向上拉起他的T恤。他们的吻被打断了一下，然后那块烦人的布料就已经被从他身上拽了下来，随意丢在了地上。然后，Bucky也脱掉了自己的上衣，Steve注视着他。

他们已经在一起住了两年。Bucky换衣服时，如果Steve也同在那个房间，他绝不会允许自己偷窥。那样太超过了，会轻易摧毁他给自己划下的那条线。所以，现在，当他看着Bucky在面前脱衣服，心里满是惊叹。

他一直都知道那个人比他高，肩膀比他宽，体格比他好，但是现在当他看着Bucky，看着那个人晒黑的皮肤还有那下面富有弹性的肌肉，感觉完全不同了。Steve觉得嘴里发干，胸口发紧。Bucky看起来就像是母亲以前带他去博物馆时看到过的优美的雕塑。Steve知道自己是什么样子，他瘦弱、矮小，根本不符合alpha的标准。但是尽管如此，他也能肯定，Bucky一直都关心他，从未犹豫。Bucky会检视Steve瘦弱的胸膛和细细的胳膊，会照料他，还会——

Bucky好像能读懂他的心，或者说是能读懂他，因为他没有等Steve想完就已经靠上来吻他，依然热烈、饥渴。大手抚摸着Steve的身侧，让Steve不由自主的颤抖。

“看在上帝的份上，别再胡思乱想了，Rogers，”Bucky贴着他的嘴唇咕哝着。他把Steve拉得更近，让他们俩的胸口贴到一起，身上的暖意慢慢渗进Steve的皮肤。“从我们认识那天开始，我就一直知道你是个瘦弱不堪的小混球，所以现在别想着拿这个来糊弄我。”

真奇怪。明明在几分钟之前还是Steve在安慰Bucky，现在却完全翻了个个儿。但这并不重要。Bucky最擅长的事情之一就是让Steve觉得好过。尽管只是那个人嘴边溜出的几个单词，但他的确觉得好过多了。于是他回吻，手扶着Bucky的胸口慢慢下滑。他依然对自己居然能这样做感到惊讶。

“不会了，我保证，”他抬起头来时这么说道。他有些喘不过气了。而Bucky的语气重新带上了他应有那种的自信和调侃，这让他很高兴。

那个人裂开嘴笑了，他的牙露出来碰到Steve的嘴唇。这个吻结束的有点潦草。但Steve并不在意——因为正吻着他的那个人不是别人，是Bucky。

“真听话，”Bucky低声说，然后再一次吻上他的唇。他的手沿着Steve的身体向下，最终搂住Steve的腰。那触感温暖而安心。Steve希望自己按在Bucky胸口的手也能给Bucky同样的感受。

他把手绕到那个人身后，沿着Bucky的背部曲线向下滑到他的臀。他的手离omega的裤子只有一点点距离。他停了几秒，不太敢碰。

Bucky知道，或者是看出来了，因为就在他们的唇黏在一起、舌头以一致的步调共舞的时候，Bucky跪坐起来，解开裤子，拉了下去。Steve忍不住想碰他，或者一口气把他剩下的衣服全部扒掉，但他依然等了一会，抬起一只手捧住Bucky的脸不断吻他。Bucky依偎着他的手，贴着Steve的唇轻轻的笑了。Steve知道他肯定要说些“你这个笨蛋”之类的话——虽然他还没说出口。

Steve轻轻咬着Bucky的下唇让他别出声。那个人从喉咙深处发出难耐的叹息，几乎灼伤Steve的皮肤。Steve浑身热得要命，他想再多听一些那种叹息，他想让Bucky跟自己有一样的感觉。

空气很凉，而Bucky贴在他身上的手心却滚烫。他喘息着，把睡裤从瘦削的身体上脱了下来。他的四肢瘦弱，动作僵硬，一点都不优雅。他试着把讨厌的裤子踢开，但腿却不听使唤，害他朝Bucky身上跌了下去，他们四肢交缠地吻到一起。Bucky的一条大腿抵住了Steve，他立刻就硬了起来，这感觉让人疯狂。Steve在Bucky脖子边上发出一声呻吟，对方立刻给了他回应，抬起臀磨蹭。

“如果不是我早知道你会是这幅样子，我肯定会觉得你做的好极了，”Bucky低低的喘息着，语气里还有未隐藏起来的笑意。Steve也笑起来，在那个人柔软的咽喉轻咬了一口，让他闭嘴。他咬下去的力道并不重，却足以让Bucky继续动作，让两个人的分身互相摩擦。

“好吧，我收回刚才的话，”这句话听起来就像是一声呻吟，Steve爱极了它，并珍而重之的好好记在脑子里。“说实话，我——”

Steve不知道Bucky接下来想说什么。他贴着那个人不停的磨蹭，伸出舌头舔舐他刚刚咬出的痕迹，让Bucky抽了一口气，忘了说话。这感觉美妙极了。他重复刚才的动作，Bucky开始呼吸不稳，手环住Steve的腰把他拉得更近，伸直了自己的腿。

Bucky甚至还没有脱下短裤，Steve的前液就已经沾湿了那块柔软的布料。Bucky仰起头，Steve把脸埋在他的脖颈间又吻又咬，下身不断戳刺，让omega收紧了搂在他腰上的胳膊。感觉前所未有的好。

但Bucky先停下了动作。他重重的喘着气，Steve甚至没时间去想是不是哪里出了问题。Bucky说，“我向上帝发誓，如果你害我就这么射了，我今后再也不会跟你说话了。”

当然，这个威胁毫无震慑力，Steve心里明白，但还是停了一下，抬起头来盯着Bucky。Bucky的脸发红，瞳仁散开，Steve几乎没办法看清楚他眼睛里那层蓝色的虹膜。他的嘴唇红肿，看起来就像刚被蹂躏过。Steve无意识的继续着下身的动作。

这让Bucky喘了起来。他咬了咬自己的唇，然后看着（或者说是瞪着）Steve。“Rogers，我是说真的，”他从牙缝里挤出这句话，气息不匀，声音嘶哑，“我要被你操到射，你别想着——”

 _阻止我_ ，Steve猜Bucky是想说这个，但他并没有机会说完这句话。因为Steve又开始加大力度顶弄他。他的头向后仰去，身体从床上拱起。Bucky喘息着叫他的名字，声音细微，犹如在恳求，或是祈祷。Steve感觉到体内有什么苏醒了，扭曲着占据了他的心。

肯定是他体内良久未被唤醒的alpha。突然之间，Steve满脑子里想的都是把Bucky变成自己的所有物，标记他，让别人无法染指。他再一次摆动臀部。那个人抬起大大的眼睛看着他，里面的欲望在闪光。当他们的阴茎隔着内裤彼此摩擦，Bucky呻吟出声。

他几乎就这么让Bucky射出来，不管那个人怎么说都没用。他们俩喘息与呻吟的频率变得一致。Bucky稍稍抽身，看着他，轻声说，“Steve，求你……”

那个人没说清他想要什么，但Steve明白。他停了一下，因为他差一点就逼Bucky做了他不想做的事情，就差一点。这回Bucky没有让他再想下去。Bucky把他拉下来，毫无技巧的狂吻着他。“闭嘴，然后干我，”他说。他们的嘴唇依然贴在一起，Steve点了点头，感到Bucky稍稍放松了下来。

Bucky张开腿，Steve直起身子把他的短裤脱了下来扔到地板上。Bucky现在全身赤裸，却比之前更美，他的四肢修长，胸口也染着红晕。但Steve并无心欣赏，他迅速回到Bucky的腿间，然后把它们拉得更开。他看见omega腿间的滑腻液体已经沾湿了屁股，小穴不停的翕张。Steve的呼吸停滞了，他居然做到了，Bucky因为他而变成这样。而那个人并没有给他多少时间感叹，就伸手抓住了Steve单薄的肩膀，“来，别等了，我可以了……”

他说的没错，Steve知道他是对的。Bucky可以直接这样接纳他，甚至不需要额外的准备工作——他的体质决定了这个事实——但是他会疼，起码第一次会，而Steve不喜欢这个可能。所以，他并没有直接压上去要了Bucky，而是伸出两个手指先在Bucky的小穴周围打着转。那里的肌肉一张一合，就像是在诱惑他进入。

Bucky一开始没有出声，甚至没有Steve已经习惯的那种缓慢的呼吸声。Steve觉得担心，抬起头却发现Bucky双眼紧闭，正咬着自己的唇，似乎已经完全沉浸在另一个世界。Steve留意着他的反应，慢慢把手指推进那个地方。Bucky的内部热而紧，很滑腻。Steve从唇间发出一声叹息——Bucky是他的了，他依然不敢相信。Bucky呻吟出声，轻轻摆动臀部，哽咽着说，“天哪，求你，Steve，求你了。”

但Steve不能就这么算了。他的手指在那个人体内进出，尽力撑开甬道。Bucky时不时的夹紧他。他的一只手放到Bucky大腿上，指尖陷入肉里。

他给了Bucky几分钟适应，然后又加了第三根手指。Bucky的身体很容易的为他打开，接纳着他，让他忍不住呻吟，忍不住想象Bucky的身体吞咽他的阴茎时会是什么感觉，会不会也是这么急切敏感。

Steve微微屈起手指，指尖在甬道里穿插，没用多久就找到了Bucky的前列腺。他碰到那一点时，Bucky声音嘶哑的尖叫出声，就好像从未曾经历过这种快感（Steve希望他真的没经历过）。Steve也从未感受过Bucky含紧他的手指时那种强烈的快感。

Steve找准位置，再一次用手指碰着Bucky体内那个甜美的敏感点，让他又是尖叫又是呻吟，身体因为不断累积的快感而绷紧。

“操，求你了，Steve，占有我，把我变成你的……”在Steve再次把手指刺入甬道前，那个人用模糊不清的声音说道。他听起来好像马上就要高潮，声音迫切而凌乱。这几乎就是最后一根稻草，Steve没办法再忍下去了。

Steve最后一次用指尖重重的按在Bucky的腺体上，让Bucky揪着床单低泣出声。他抽出手指，在床单上抹了抹，然后……

他应该把Bucky的腿架在肩头，却因为力量薄弱、肩膀单薄而无法做到。他也不能把Bucky翻过身去，因为他不想错过他第一次进入时那个人脸上的表情。Bucky注意到了这一点，他发出一声有点懊恼又让人安心的叹息，把Steve拉的更近，然后用长腿环住了他的腰。Steve觉得感激。

“别胡思乱想，”他呢喃着。头一回，Steve没有把话顶回去的想法。他点头，不再乱想。

这是他人生中最棒的经历，他拥有了Bucky，再也不需要不断的担心或怀疑。当Steve的勃起慢慢插入Bucky滑腻的洞口，他的alpha本能前所未有的狂热起来。他拉起那个人的手，放到唇边，吻了吻掌心。然后体内的alpha让Steve动起来，把欲望埋入Bucky滑腻柔软的甬道深处。

从不曾有过类似的感觉。与他自己的手不同，与曾经把他带回家过夜的那个beta女孩子的嘴也不同。这是Bucky，单这一项就足以让这快感放大千倍万倍。Bucky随着他插入的动作呻吟，在Steve腰后的双腿交叉，试着把他拉得更近。Bucky与他十指交缠，低声喘息，“再多些，去他妈的，Steve，动吧。”

于是他就这么做了，就好像不管Bucky说什么他都会照办。他慢慢抽出又插入，努力压抑自己体内alpha本能的狂暴，免得因为动作太快或是太重而伤到Bucky。他试着用缓慢的节奏动作，但是Bucky不乐意。他用自己的腿把Steve圈的更紧，让他快一些，重一些。

“我……又不是……什么该死的……瓷……娃娃，”他喘息出声。Steve禁不住笑了起来，因为Bucky看起来的确就像个瓷娃娃——晕红的双颊，纤长的睫毛，嫣红的唇——只有声音还跟平时一样。他是Steve最好的朋友，也许，有那么一点可能，也是Steve的配偶。

“你当然不是，”他回答。他的声音干哑，两个人的手紧紧交缠，“瓷娃娃才不会说脏话。”然后他放任了自己的alpha本能，加快了节奏，更快、更重、更狂暴的进出那个人的身体。感觉很好，过于好了……而且被打断的也过于快了，Steve的肺部又开始火烧火燎的痛，喘不过气来。

只过了一会，Bucky的手臂就已经抱住了他，抚过他的胸口和肩膀，让他从胸口的剧烈起伏和四肢颤抖中慢慢缓过来。Bucky的手在他的背上画着圈抚摸，Steve对这个动作已经很熟悉了。每次他觉得自己可能会一口气喘上不来时，Bucky有些粗糙的手掌还有轻柔的抚慰总是能帮他平复下来。

“嘘，没事了，我在这，你会没事的。没事了Steve，呼吸，听到我的话了吗？呼吸。”Bucky的声音比他的碰触更让人安心。他对着Steve轻声细语，几乎足以冲刷掉Steve在终于平复呼吸时心里所感到的羞耻。

他没办法压制住Bucky狠狠的占有他，他不能给予Bucky身体上应有的安全感。这就已经够糟了。但现在这种情况甚至更糟。Steve从来没想过会在他要拥有的人面前出现这种情形。“对不起，”在他能重新开口说话的时候，他靠着Bucky的胸口这么说道。他不敢看那个人。他知道Bucky永远不会笑话他，或是觉得他恶心，但他也不想看到那双明亮的蓝眼睛里出现的怜悯。

“你得停下来，马上。”

Bucky的声音里并没有遗憾，只有远超过一个omega所被赋予的温暖和坚定。Bucky等待他的回答，但Steve没出声。

“来，看着我。”

Steve不想看他，真的不想。但他也不可能永远这么做，不可能在下半辈子再也不看Bucky一眼。所以他看过去，却看到Bucky的眼睛里只有深情。Bucky的脸颊上还残留着情欲的红晕，嘴唇抿起一条线，但眼睛里盛满对他的信任。

“你完全不需要对任何事觉得抱歉。如果有人要说对不起，那也应该是我。我不该逼你，不是吗？我真的不想在你跟我上床的时候把你害到半死，但我也，操，我们刚刚那样做时感觉真的很棒。谁能想到Steve Rogers在床上能这么猛？”Bucky笑着调侃，这让Steve觉得心里好过了一点，就一点。

他想说些什么，随便什么，因为不应该是Bucky来安慰他，不应该每次都是Bucky来安慰他。但那个人没给他机会，只是继续讲下去。

“你得知道，就算你以后再也不能像刚才那样操我，也没关系。因为不管我多享受，我想要的并不是你的老二。”Bucky的肠壁还含着他，Steve这才记起他们还连在一起。Steve轻轻的呻吟，感觉自己的阴茎重新硬了起来。“性只是额外的奖品，但我想要的只是你，不是你的老二。”

那个人的声音轻柔而亲切，他的手依然慢慢抚摸着Steve瘦弱的身体。Steve没怎么见过这样的James Barnes，没有喝醉，不再戏谑轻佻，只有郑重和真挚——几乎让Steve无法承受——他听到Bucky继续说，“我想要的一直都只有你。”

但下一句话一出口，Bucky又像从前的那个他了——“如果你刚刚说的愿与世界为敌是真的，如果你觉得我配得上你，你最好鼓起劲来把我们做到一半的事情做完。”

Steve说不出话来，一句话也说不出。所以他最后放弃了说话，用抚摸代替回答。他俯下身吻住Bucky还带着余音的唇，给了他一个长长的吻。那个人贴着他的唇笑了。

他小心的深入，Bucky绞紧了他的欲望，给他回应。

“我一直想要的也只有你，”Steve良久才离开Bucky的唇，轻声说。

这次Steve的动作变慢了些，不够温和，却很激情；不够轻柔，却十分亲密。他更喜欢现在这节奏，因为这让他有了足够的时间去感受，去听清楚Bucky发出的声音。Bucky的声音轻柔，有一些喘息，让Steve觉得有点眩晕。没过多久Steve就重新完全勃起。Bucky扭动身体迎合他每一次戳刺。他们最终找到彼此契合的节奏，Steve的呼吸越来越粗重。

Bucky有一只手在他肩膀上，另一只手却滑到他们之间。直到Steve感觉到有粗糙的指节划过腹部，耳边听到Bucky的呻吟时才注意到在发生什么。他的停顿了一下，有点不知所措。那个人用腿圈紧他，从自己嘴里逼出又一声呻吟。

“你他妈别现在停下啊，”Bucky嘶声说，他的内壁紧缩，深深的把Steve吞到身体里。这感觉实在太爽，Steve觉得有点眼冒金星的眩晕。其实，即使他想，他也停不下来。他只是睁大眼睛看着在他身下辗转的Bucky。Bucky用手快速撸动自己的欲望，愉悦的眯起眼睛，没过一会就射了出来，乳白色的液体溅到他们俩的肚子上。

这感觉甚至比刚才更好。Bucky的表情，还有他含住Steve的内壁，又热又滑又紧，让Steve的臀部绷紧，几乎忍不住马上高潮。Bucky也感觉到了，他把Steve拉下来给了他一个长而慵懒的吻，在他唇边低语，“来吧，Steve，为我射出来。”

他再一次夹紧Steve的欲望，吻他，用身体迎合他。这就足够了，甚至已经有些超过了。Steve什么都感受不到，只知道这感觉让人赞叹，比他所想象过的还要好。Bucky让他一直操到出精，接受他每一次力不从心的冲刺，并在Steve深深埋入射出来时轻轻呻吟。Steve在高潮之后有一瞬间的筋疲力尽，全身发抖，于是Bucky揽住他，直到Steve退出他的身体，慢慢躺到Bucky身边的床垫上。

那个人依然全身发红。Steve喜欢他现在的样子。他伸出手，用手指轻轻摩挲Bucky的脸颊，然后顺着脖颈滑到他的胸口。Bucky的肌肤柔软而温暖，他对着Steve微笑。他真美，Steve也对着他笑起来。

“希望没把你累着，”Bucky轻轻说，他的声音有点哑，但依然温柔，眼睛里闪着细碎的光。“因为接下来九天里我还得要你像刚刚那么操我。顶多十天。”

这有点奇怪，这么长的时间跨度，不是一个星期，不是两天，而是九天或者十天。Steve挑了挑眉，Bucky笑起来，但弯起的嘴角有些紧张，声音里似乎带着一丝焦虑。

“别担心，如果你想的话，我们可以在一小时之后再来一次，我不介意，但是我的热潮期差不多一周内就要到了，所以……”Bucky从来没有紧张过，他永远都自信而坚定，知道该说什么，但他现在听起来几乎是在担心，连微笑都紧张。Steve耳朵充血，几乎听不清楚，但他明白Bucky紧张的原因。

因为在Bucky的热潮期和他做爱意味着联结，意味着Bucky想与他结合，想和他在一起，不只是当时当下，也不只是一周或者几天，而是永远，直到死亡……

“你是说想让我——我们——你想——？”Steve问道，但没能把这个问句说完整。Bucky让他的世界天翻地覆，这句话似乎也不那么重要了。他知道自己在脸红，指尖颤抖着抓住身下的床单。

“对。我就是这个意思。你愿意吗？或者我们也可以……”Bucky听起来有些犹疑，缺乏安全感。他没有看Steve，只是看着Steve身后的那面墙。Steve忍不下去了，他甚至没让那个人把话说完就开口打断了他。

“我愿意，天哪，Buck，我当然愿意。”他的确愿意。事实上Steve都不记得自己渴望这件事渴望了多久，但是现在Bucky还醉着，也许脑子也还不清楚，搞不好明天早上他的想法就会变掉。“只是，我们刚刚才做过，我不——也许我们应该等等，等到我们都可以确定的时候。”他停了一下，然后纠正道，“等到你能确定的时候。”

他希望Bucky赞成，或者随便开什么愚蠢的玩笑，但那个人嗤了一声，挑起一边眉毛看着Steve，表情近乎戏谑，却依然有那么一点点紧张。“我？”Bucky问。他覆住Steve的手，紧紧地握住，Steve觉得骨头都要被捏碎了，但他并不介意。“我当然确定，Steve，从我十三岁那年在淋浴时边想着你边打飞机的时候就确定了。所以，如果你想，我们可以再等等……但是，我的意思是——你肯定不会只顾自己的感受——那样其实毫无意义，因为我哪儿也不会去。”

他的表情那么真诚，他的话也那么真诚。他肯定的语气让Steve的脸红了起来，心跳的更快了——Bucky是认真的，Bucky想和他在一起——永远。

“好，”他呼出一口气，轻声说。感觉就像是他刚刚与对方分享了一个秘密，同时也给了彼此一个承诺。“好。九天，顶多十天。”

Bucky笑了，比Steve曾经见过的任何一个微笑都要明亮。他的嘴唇翘起，眼睛里洋溢着不加掩饰的纯粹的快乐。他的快乐带着Steve禁不住也笑起来，手指与Bucky的缠的更紧。

“我可不会为你做饭，”那个人说，声音里满是深情、信任和快乐。Steve握紧Bucky的手，盯着他笑。他仔细看着Bucky的脸和眼睛，不放过每一个细节。

“我从来也没指望过，”他回答，然后靠过去再一次亲吻Bucky。

九天。顶多十天。

他能做得到。


End file.
